Destiny Falling
Destiny Falling is an Epic written by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Venom. Chapter One The Green Region of Uteara; Seven Centuries Prior to the Fracture The Le-Matoran named Atora was unlike his fellow Matoran of Air. He refused to use treespeak, and instead of vine-swinging, he preferred spending his free time with a Ne-Matoran called Ellira. Over hundreds of years, the pair had developed a special relationship. They both lived in the Green Region, the southernmost area of the grand continent of Uteara, one that consisted of almost entirely of plant life. They lived in a small village called Va-Koro, Atora working as an inventor, designing blueprints for ludicrous machines and weapons. Some succeeded while others failed, such as his multi-firing Thornax Cannon. Ellira was a builder, who helped Atora with the majority of his inventions. They were both recognized for bettering life in Va-Koro, and in the Green Region entirely. This life satisfied Atora, yet a part of him wanted to do something different. Never would he realize what would happen due to his aspirations to build and explore. He most certainly would look back with regret. * * * Atora ran through his village, breathing heavily. He wore silver and green armour, a rounded emerald Kanohi mask with large slits for the eyes atop his face. His heart beat as his legs began to tire. A parchment was held in his hand, and the Le-Matotan knew he had to share its' contents with his Matoran of Kinetics friend as soon as he could. Ellira's hut rose up before him. He slowed down as he approached the door, and knocked several times. The door opened and Ellira came out. She wore armour that was yellow and orange with a black suit underneath. A small four-sided orange mask adorned her face, the long diagonal eye slits making the Ne-Matoran a bit more intimidating than most. "Atora," she said in surprise. "Got a new blueprint already?" "No," replied Atora, breathing heavily. "Here... it's a message... from Toa Vortel..." "Why does he want us?" said Ellira with a frown. "And at the Toa Vithmeir's old base, of all places?" The Toa Vithmeir was a Toa team forged a millennium ago by one of the three Guardians of Murtua, Cortez. They were not originally based in the Green Region, but rather in the Volcanic Sector where they battled threats varying from wild animals to would-be Skakdi conquerors. They came to the Green Region after discovering a plot from a Pravús named Zardan that involved invading the lush region. They came and warned the villagers on the south side of the region. Zardan's fleet of Rahkshi and Visorak spiders was small, but still deadly. They were barely driven back, with many casualties on the side of light, including five of six the Toa Vithmeir. But the team's leader, Vortel, had survived and stayed in the Green Region since, fearing Zardan's return. "Do you think it's some sort of mistake?" asked Atora. "I don't think so," Ellira replied. "It says our names pretty clearly." "Let's go, then," said Atora cheerfully. "I wouldn't want to miss out on an adventure!" * * * The Great Barren Zhålv ducked into the cliff side cave as the sandstorm started to rage. Things were like this in the Great Barren, sandstorms and even Vorox Hounds. Zhålv had black, tan, and gold armour, and wore a powerless Kanohi Kualsi. She was traveling through the deserts with her pet Zesk, Zelk. "This one looks like a long one," she muttered to Zelk. "But who doesn't like a nice cave, eh?" As she turned around to grab her water pack, Zelk barked and she spun back, frowning as she saw a figure in the distance, trying to fight through the vicious sandstorm. She knew he couldn't survive. "Stay here," she commanded Zelk as she grabbed her belt and wrapped it around her mask. "I'll be back soon." She leapt out of the cave and the sand instantly started to push against her. Spending her entire life in the Great Barren, she knew how to traverse sandstorms, but this one was particularly vicious. She saw the figure collapse, and she kept going, her feet continuously sinking into the sand as she did so. Another few steps, and she was next to the figure. She gasped. It was a Toa. She rarely saw them around in these parts, but she knew how strong they were. She whistled, and Zelk came running. "A Toa," she said, "of Fire. Help me lift him." Zelk managed to crawl under the Toa and balance him on his back, as Zhålv lifted up his upper body. The sandstorm threatened to throw them off balance, but they managed to walk steadily towards the cave. It seemed like forever, but they made it. As they dropped him on the ground, the eyes of the Toa flickered open, Zhålv cried out. She cursed herself silently as the the Toa of Fire sat up. "Ah," he said, in a voice that was a mix of young and ancient. "Who are you?" "I'm Zhålv," she replied, a little nervously. "Who are you, and what were you doing?" "Looking for you," said the Toa, fumbling in his pack. "I sensed the presence of a Matoran, so I set a test." "Why?" The Toa of Fire stopped fumbling in his pack, grabbed a parchment, tossed it to Zhålv and smiled. He got up, not at all weakened from the sandstorm. "What's this?" she asked, fumbling the parchment in her hands. "Read it," replied the Toa. "And follow the map." Zhålv looked up to see that the Toa was gone. She frowned as she looked all around, and saw nothing of that Toa. Zelk chattered angrily. "It's okay, Zelk," said Zhålv cheerfully "Now we have the adventure we were looking for!" * * * The Volcanic Sector The village of Infernus was slowly being consumed by running lava. Houses were overwhelmed, and the people were dying. The Ta-Matoran Vernes could barely see through his slitted mask. It had been an ordinary day for the villager until he saw strangers running around with some sort of odd machinery. One of his friends had said they were minions of a Pravús, but Vernes had dismissed it as cheap talk. Now, however, he had no doubt that there was indeed machinery planted on the other side of the volcano, and it had somehow forced the lava to billow up. There was no smoke or ashes, just lava. "Garla!" he yelled to an Agori friend of his. "Everyone's gone ahead of the lava. Can you take me up?" "Up?" exclaimed Garla, who was driving his Thornatus V8 vehicle. "Are you insane?" "I know how to stop the lava!" yelled Vernes, leaping into the passenger side of the vehicle. "Now, drive around to the other side of the volcano and take me up, quick as you can!" Garla gave a frustrated sigh and drove around the river of oncoming lava, narrowly avoiding large pieces of what used to be Infernus. Garla spun roughly, nearly throwing Vernes off and drove up the volcano. He turned and they drove around. This continued for a little while, until Vernes saw the machinery built into the volcano. "Drive towards it!" he yelled as Garla spun. The Agori stopped in front of the machinery, and Vernes leaped off. The contraption looked like a pile of metal boxes with pipes connecting directly into the volcano. A large pressure pump stood to the right of the machine. The unconscious figure of a Toa lay nearby. "Must've tried to shut it down," muttered Vernes. "And looks like he failed..." "What are we going to do?" asked Garla. "That lava is going faster than the villagers can run!" "There must be some kind of reversal-type of deal," muttered Vernes, "to retract the flow, but where? I don't see any buttons!" "Want me to ram my Thornatus into it? asked Garla. "No," replied Vernes "That'll cause all the lava to come out at once. But maybe, if something not so big..." Vernes ran back, then ran forward. He slammed hard into the machine, and there was loud crumpling sound. He stumbled back a couple of steps, dazed. He shook his head and looked in inside the machine. He had done some damage and two wires were hanging. He grabbed them and twisted them together. He turned a mechanical knob behind some of the wires and connections and he could hear the lava slowly come back up. He laughed excitedly, then turned around and stopped. Garla had disappeared, and he could see tracks heading down the volcano. He sighed as he saw the Toa was gone too. Noticing a parchment where the Toa was, he read it quickly and gasped. Rolling it up, he ran quickly down the volcano, heading west. This, he decided, was big. * * * The Industry Region The Industry Region was under assault. The instigator was massive, nearly three bio tall, with large bladed wing-like protrusions on its' shoulders. A massive blade attached to the right arm, and an ion blaster on its' left. Already, it had dispatched several Toa and many Vortixx. Désara was not happy. The Ki-Matoran had come to pick up a package, but instead found this monstrosity stomping its' way around. Half of a factory had already been destroyed, and a smelting furnace had begun to leak. She knew what this automaton was. An X7-302 model war robot, designed by shadowy beings. All were thought destroyed when the factory producing these terrible machines was obliterated in a meltdown. This had happened on her island, and she had seen her friends sacrifice their lives to help put a stop to the mechanoids' production. One survived. Virtually indestructible, X7-302's were immune to blades, energy blasts and even some elemental attacks, such as water and air. She was not scared. If there was one thing that Désara wasn't, that was a coward. She was as fierce in close combat as she was a master of physical fighting. This wouldn't help her this time, so she had to find another way. This will probably kill me, she thought, almost definitely. These stupid Vortixx had better appreciate it. Désara ran out in front of the raging robot. Almost immediately, its' sensors picked her up and it turned its' red eyes towards her. Désara looked behind her at the trench that was built to try and stop the smelting furnace's leak, took a deep breath and turned back towards the X7-302. "Hey!" she yelled. "You!" As it raised its' ion blaster, Désara quickly pulled a small round metal object from her pack. It was a bomb. Smiling, she activated it and threw it at the metal monster. It exploded, and for a moment, the automaton could not be seen through the smoke. Electricity crackled as the smoke eventually died away, and it appeared again. It had sustained practically no damage whatsoever, but the ion blaster had, and it was blown apart. The X7-302 rushed forward at an amazing speed, and Désara leapt up as its' blade smashed into the ground where she had been standing. She pulled back a fist, and struck it hard into the robot's helmet. It flew off, and as Désara landed back on the ground cursed at her sore hand. It swiped at her again and she leapt to the side. The robot let out a wail as it fell towards the plasma and sunk beneath its' surface. Suddenly, plasma exploded into the sky as the X7-302 reappeared out of the trench. It let out another wail as its' exposed face started to melt away. Metal peeled back and its' jaw fell and it finally collapsed in the plasma. Its' body was resistant, but its' mechanical face wasn't. The circuitry melted and the core processor was permanently damaged. "You stopped it where I could not," said a voice. Désara turned to see a Toa of Fire, holding his right shoulder, blood running down his arm. "I had come looking for a worthy Matoran of whom to give my message." "You released that thing?" exclaimed Désara angrily. "Do you realize what it was capable of, you fool?" "I did not," replied the Toa of Fire calmly. "Someone else did - a minion of Zardan." Desara froze. Makuta Zardan was a great evil; he had single handedly wiped out the Warga species, conquered many islands and took the lives of innocents. She didn't think Zardan had anything to do with the X7-302's, as there were no sightings of the evil Pravús at all on her home island. His last major activity was almost half a century ago in the Green Region. Then she received the shock of her life. "It's you!" she exclaimed. "Their leader! The only Toa ever to beat Zardan!" The Toa of Fire gave a half-smile, and shoved a parchment into Désara's hand. He turned, and walked off into the darkness, leaving a shocked and worried Matoran of Crystal. Chapter Two Several weeks after recieving the messages... Atora and Ellira approached the Toa Vithmeir's former base. It was a stone building, not very big anymore, with patches of moss growing over the ancient stone. Once, the six of them had resided here. Atora felt honoured; he had lived hailing them as heroes. "Hard to believe they perished," muttered Ellira. "The greatest Toa team ever to set foot in the Green Region." "Vortel must be concerned," said Atora. "Rarely does he send for help, he does things his own way." "So, more of us have been summoned to these ruins." Emerging from the brush came a Ta-Matoran, Ye-Matoran, Ki-Matoran, and a Be-Matoran. They quickly introduced themselves as Vernes, Craiac, Désara, and Zhålv, respectively. Atora and Ellira introduced themselves, and the six Matoran shared their stories of how they were summoned, though Craiac refused to say what happened and where he came from. "I have heard of the Vithmeir before," mentioned Vernes. "Are they still here? Where are they?" "They died," replied Atora, biting his lip. "Preventing Pravús Zardan conquering this region." "Zardan," scowled Désara. "I saw my friends die stopping his machines from taking our home!" "I'm sorry for the great losses," said Zhålv with sadness. "This Pravús sounds like a great evil, like the rest of his despicable species." "I bumped into a Pravús named Volskith once," said Désara "When I used to travel. I could tell by the look in his eyes she wanted to kill me. But a white warrior, Cortez, drove him off." "Cortez?" Ellira exclaimed in surprise "He formed the Toa Vithmeir!" "That he did, Ellira. He left a long time ago." said a voice. The Matoran jumped to the feet as Toa Vortel approached them. His armour wasn't clean and sleek like a normal Toa, but cracked and battered, the age showing. "Why have you summoned us here?" asked Craiac. "An old evil has stirred, and I cannot stop it." "Old evil...?" "Come," said Vortel, gesturing to the group "Time to realize your destiny." * * * A grey and black Sansta watched from the tree above the group. These Matoran were the ones the Pravús spoke of. Borthakk had been watching Atora and Ellira for days, and Mersirax had spied on the others as they arrived. Bring them to me Borthakk, said the telepathic message Leave at least one of them alive. The Skakdi's grin grew even wider. He slowly started to climb across the thick tree branch, until he brought himself over Vortel. He readied his laser weapon, and dropped from the branch. * * * Vortel grunted as the Skakdi landed on him. He spun, trying to get him of his back but it was useless. He threw himself into a stone wall once, twice and Borthakk finally let go. "Run!" he yelled to the Matoran "Get into the base! He's no-" A pillar of earth slammed hard into Vortel, sending him flying backwards into a tree. Borthakk chuckled menacingly. On the ground Vortel pulled out his blade. He couldn't afford to use his elemental power, not here. He would have to defeat the Santsa-Skakdi with his sword skills. Borthakk fired his laser and the beam went straight through the tree behind Vortel. "You see, puny Toa?" Borthakk chuckled "I'm too powerful for the likes of you. I pick my teeth with the bones of your kind." "You obviously don't know me. Go back to your master!" "I have no master!" Borthakk charged and swung a fist at Vortel, but the Toa easily dodged the swing and hit the Santsa-Skakdi the side with his own fist. His foot latched behind Borthakk's and he fell the warrior. He pointed the blade at his throat. "I am in a rush," growled Vortel "No point telling me who your master is, I already know. But why would you serve him?" "He save me," spat Borthakk "The other Sansta-Skakdi and I were hated. After one of us was in a position of power I was chased, hunted, hurt and nearly killed. But he came and killed all my attackers." "So you're trying to repay a debt?" said Atora, coming out from the fortress "Your kind are hardly honourable." "Atora, grab those vines over there." ordered Vortel. "You're going to leave me here?" asked Borthakk as Atora went to the task "Are you that moronic? He will come for you." Vortel felt the ground move under his feet and he pressed his blade closer to Borthakk's throat. "Don't even think about it." * * * After incapacitating the Sansta-Skakdi, Atora and Vortel returned to the others, who had been hiding in the fortress as instructed. Vortel waited for any questions to arise. "He... he works for Zardan, doesn't he?" aksed Zhålv, with a sinking feeling she already knew the answer. "Yes," replied Vortel "He does. I can't fight Zardan, that is why I need you six." "But we're not heroes!" protested Ellira "We're just ordinary Matoran!" Vortel smiled. "That is how all Toa began, Ellira. We all started out with normal lives. Destiny doesn't pick the most important, it picks those that have a chance to become heroes, and every Matoran has that ability to become a hero." "Yes... yes... that must be true," stammered Désara "But how long is it until another minion of Zardan tries to kill us?" "Not long," replied Vortel "Which is why we must move now, come on." * * * At least two times taller the Borthakk, large wings protruded from his back. His armour was bulky and spikes jutted out from various places. Wielding a large sword and a mysterious launcher, Pravús Mersirax was a sight to behold. "Such a waste," he muttered to the Santsa-Skakdi bound to the tree "I thought you were better then this. I was wrong." "Not like Zardan cares," growled Borthakk "If he wanted to vent his rage, he would." "Only because he has quickly came up with a new plan, one that is long-term. Now, if he didn't have this plan you would certainly have faced his wrath. I would have enjoyed seeing that." "Your kind was massacred by Toa!" Borthakk retailiated "How many of you are left? Fifty? A hundred? You are dusty trinkets to the past Mersirax, Zardan being the exception. He was strong enough to survive." Chyrakk slashed the vines and the Sansta-Skakdi began to get up, but Chyrakk shoved him back down again. "You are the scum of Murtua, Borthakk. I could kill you with one finger, and one finger alone. Once our empire expands, you will become obsolete, disposable." Stop squabbling like everyday beasts! You are both to return to the stronghold until I need of you. Mersirax sheathed his sword and pulled Borthakk up by the jaw. In an instant, the pair vanished from sight. Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Characters *Atora *Cortez (Mentioned Only) *Ellira *Zardan (Mentioned Only) *Mersirax *Borthakk *Zhålv *Zelk *Vortel *Vernes *Garla *''X7-302'' *Désara External Links *Destiny Falling Category:Murtua Category:Epics Category:Venom